Sakurami Elementary School
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Bagaimanakah kehidupan para sensei di sakurami elementary school? Bagaaimana mereka menghadapi anak-anak TK yang GaJe? *summary gagal*


FF Kedua author  
Gomenne kalau kacau balau, author masih belajar, gomen juga kalau garing  
Yang ga suka silahkan tekan tombol back ne  
OKlah, check this out XD

* * *

Sakurami Elementary School Kids

* * *

Seorang bocah berpenampilan tertutup, berjalan ke-sekolah dengan memainkan handphone mainan ditangannya, matanya terpaku pada layar handphone yang gambarnya tidak pernah berubah tersebut, gambar barbie... *sweatdrop*

Dia terus berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya, tanpa peduli kalau ia akan menabrak tiang listrik nantinya.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah, bocah bernama Amano Yukiteru ini bertemu dengan Kousaka Hinata beserta budaknya Mao yang setia mengikuti Hinata kemanapun. Melihat mereka akan memasuki sekolah, Yukiteru segera membuka mulut mungilnya untuk memanggil mereka, namun suara sok imut dari belakangnya menginterupsinya

"Yukki~~~!"

Bocah 5 tahun bernama Yuno Gasai dengan sigap memeluk Yukiteru kecil dengan erat, saking erat sampai ia tak bisa bernafas.

"H...ina...tttaaa~" karena dicekek(?) oleh Yuno, suara Yukiteru bahkan tidak sampai terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Ayo macuk Yukki~" Yuno menggandeng tangan Yukiteru

'awas saja kau gacai, cudah membuatku cecak napas, nalik-nalik lagi, ental aku lapolin ke Minene-cencei' batin Yukiteru.

Di depan kelas, Yuno, bocah berambut pink ini melihat Akise. Akise Aru, bocah sok pintar yang suka mepet-mepet ke Yukiteru baru mau memasuki kelas, dengan semangat 45, Yuno langsung menerobos masuk kelas dan menarik Yukiteru dibelakangnya sehingga ia menabrak akise dan dengan sukses membuat akise mencium engsel pintu.

"Huweeee, Yukitelu-kun, gacai-can mendolongku" ucap akise manja ke yukiteru

"akise-kun..." belum sempat yukiteru berbicara, tangannya sudah ditarik yuno ke bangku mereka dan di saat yang bersamaan dua orang masuk ke kelas.

Yang satu perempuan berambut ungu, yang satu lagi pria berambut coklat.

"selamat pagi anak-anak ^^" lelaki yang ternyata guru TK dan dipanggil Nishijima-sensei itu tersenyum cerah, disampingnya, Uryuu Minene atau disebut Minene sensei hanya memasang muka madesu.

"Hey, pasang senyummu, jangan memasang muka yang tidak pantas dilihat anak-anak begitu" ceramah Nishijima, sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan memasang senyum yang alhasil membuat seluruh anak-anak dalam kelas itu merasa baru saja melihat setan.

"ah-aku ingin pipis, temani aku ke toilet cencei, onegaaaaiiii~~~" mohon kousuke dengan mata kucing(?) ke Minene

"apa?! Kau ingin ditemani?! Kau ini laki-laki harusnya kau- AGHH! Hey! Tsubaki! Apa-apaan kau?! Kau tau kau-" belum sempat Minene melanjutkan kata-katanya, mulutnya sudah terlanjur di-plester(?) oleh Tsubaki Kasugano, sensei dikelas sebelah.

"lembutlah pada anak-anak! Apa-apaan kau ini, ngga becus jadi guru!" Tsubaki misuh-misuh.

Akise yang sedari tadi cuma menonton mereka (sensei-senseinya), akhirnya berlari kearah suatu meja, dan memanggil teman-temannya untuk bermain detektif-detektifan

"Hmm, kulaca alacan olang ini untuk membunuh Koucuke adalah kalena balas dendam... Mungkin cebab koucuke telah membawa lali anak kelinci olang ini" terang akise ngawur kepada Mao yang ikut bermain dengannya

"apa?! Kenapa aku yang mati?!" marah Kousuke

"kan hanya main-main" Akise menunjukkan muka watadosnya

"TAPI-"

"sudah-sudah anak-anak, sekarang kita menggambar saja ya~" teriakan penuh emosi Kousuke dipotong Nishijima yang menyiapkan spidol beserta crayon untuk menggambar.

"Holeee~ Yukki~ menggambal denganku ya~" pinta Yuno, lebih tepatnya sih menyuruh.

"tidak, Yukitelu-kun akan menggambal denganku, ya kan?" Akise menanyakan persetujuan Yukiteru yang hanya dibalas dengan cengo-an bodoh Yukiteru.

"tidak! Yukki hanya akan menggambal denganku" Yuno mulai menarik Yukiteru.

"aku!" Akise balas menarik

"aku!"

"aku!"

"aku!"

"aku!"

"AKU!"

"Hei jangan berebut" Tsubaki menengahi, membuat Akise dan Yuno melepaskan Yukiteru dan malahan meningkatkan level pertarungan mereka dari tarik-menarik menjadi adu mulut.

Sementara Yukiteru? Ia berjalan ke Hinata yang sibuk dengan buku mengenai anjing-nya.

Sementara itu, disisi lain, Mao sedang sibuk memotret menggunakan handphone miliknya. Maklum, ia anak orang kaya, dan Yuno datang padanya meminta untuk dipotret, setelah selesai berdebat dengan Akise tentunya.

"Mao-chan, aku ingin dipotlet dong"

Yuno berjalan dengan kaki mengangkang ke Mao, perutnya disumpal bantal, melihat tingkah aneg temannya, Mao hanya sweatdrop.

"ada apa denganmu Yuno-chan?"

"ah tidak, ini, aku cuma mau mempellihatkan anak yang kukandung selama 2 tahun ini kepada Yukki, anak yang aku cintai, buah hatiku dengan Yukki, anak yang pasti kalau lahil akan milip ayah dan-" Mao dengan cepat memotret dan memperlihatkan fotonya ke Yuno sebelum temannya yang kelewat dewasa satu itu berbicara hal aneh yang tidak ia ketahui.

Akhirnya pulang sekolah, Akise menunggu Yukiteru yang menyiapkan barang-barangnya, setelah terlebih dahulu melenyapkan Yuno dengan cara yang tidak diketahui.

"ayo cepat yukitelu-kun, kita cudah tellambat" tarik akise, dan Yukiteru hanya mengekorinya saja.

Curi-curi kesempatan, Akise pun merangkul Yukiteru, Yukiteru yang awalnya memang pendiam dan masa bodoh, tidak memperdulikannya.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah Yukiteru, Akise pun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pulang

Tapi, saat ia akan berjalan, ia merasa tangannya ditarik seseorang dan ternyata Yukiteru memeluknya.

"aligatou akice-kun, cumimacen kalena melepotkanmu"

Setelah berkata demikian, Yukiteru langsung berlari masuk ke rumahnya dengan wajah memerah, meninggalkan akise yang mematung di luar rumahnya.

Di lain tempat, Hinata yang dijemput oleh ayahnya akan segera pulang, namun Mao yang menangis minta diantar pulang pun akhirnya ikut juga.

Anak-anak lain pun sudah pulang, tinggallah sensei-sensei yang juga akan pulang.

"aahh, lelahnya mengajar di TK, bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Minene-chan~~ :*" goda Nishijima

BUKK

"apa-apaan kau?!" Minene dengan sadisnya meninju perut Nishijima dengan wajah memerah, malu-malu tapi mau.

Toh, akhirnya mereka berjalan pulang bersama

Tunggu...

Ada satu orang yang ketinggalan...

"aishh kenapa harus saya yang mengunci pintu hari ini? Merepotkan, kenapa bukan yang lain?! Hey, Minene, pintunya tak mau terkunci, bagaimana ini?" Tsubaki, sensei teladan kita ini ternyata masih sibuk mengunci pintu kelas-kelas tanpa sadar sudah ditinggal oleh Minene dan Nishijima, pasangan madesu nan kejam ini.

"minene? hey... MINENE-SAN!" teriak Tsubaki

Namun saat ia berbalik...

_SINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_

"SIALAN KAU MINENE, SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU PULANG BERSAMA NISHIJIMA DAN MENINGGALKANKU, TUNGGU KAU! AKAN KUBALAS"

Begitulah sekelebat kisah tentang Sakurami Elementary School, kisah nan GaJe ini berulang dan berulang setiap harinya dan inilah keseharian sensei beserta muridnya ini.

**-END-**

* * *

****Akhirnya selesai juga *tarik nafas*  
Author ribet bikinnya Minna T^T  
Takut hasilnya jelek dan ngga memuaskan :"(

Tapi apapun itu, review dinantikan ya ^^


End file.
